1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, methods and printers for detecting print line loss.
2. Description of Related Art
To properly perform a printing operation, components of a printer may need to be in a particular position. Opening or closing the lid of the printer may change the position of the components such that the printing operation is disrupted.